


Dear John Watson

by bands_in_221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bands_in_221b/pseuds/bands_in_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter that Sherlock writes to John in an attempt to thank him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short letter I wrote for my creative writing club, I hope it's ok, if slightly sentimental for Sherlock.

The ink dripped onto the page and bled a circle. I added the solution, it retreated and shriveled on the page. Interesting.  
‘SHERLOCK!’  
Mycroft, I muted him and delved into my mind palace. My surroundings and their noises faded around me until I could hear nothing but my own thoughts, arguably a blessing and a curse. Sometimes your own head is too loud. Thoughts started flowing through my body, trickling streams turn into oceans, a domino effect that filled me up to the top as I started to overflow. I felt my hands grip onto the side of my chair, knuckles whitening. The room was shaking, the tidal wave coming.  
Or just Mycroft, he has a funny habit of saving me from burying too deep into my own thoughts. Unfortunately he was leaving that day. So it meant no more life-line, no friends, just me.  
I lifted my head slowly and stared up at a man almost unrecognizable as the brother that I had spent so many hours playing pirates with, standing up on chairs to avoid the make-believe monsters at our feet. Yet there comes a time when childhood innocence is ruined and you discover monsters are real, and they’re not slimy sea creatures or abnormal looking at all – they are just human beings.  
“Sherlock?” I finally looked directly at Mycroft. “I’m leaving now, thought I’d say goodbye.” I simply stared vacantly at him. “Well goodbye then.” Mycroft gently touched my shoulder and left the room. A few minutes later I heard the car start and then silence.  
Great, I’m alone. Oh well, it’s what I’m best at. I partially wished I’d spoken to Mycroft, perhaps even pleaded with him to stay, or to take me with him. He was, after all, the only person who could slightly understand me. Yet I couldn’t find the words so I didn’t speak. Simple.  
Farewell Mycroft and all human attempts at understanding.  
I sank back into my mind palace and endeavored to find the information needed for my experiment but, as I was walking down a silent corridor, I came across a door. The ‘friend’ room; empty. Mycroft was my only slight friend but he was my brother, and he was gone. I scolded myself, my mind kept wandering, I needed to focus on the task at hand. Yet sentiment got in the way, what inconvenience. I took one last look at the dusty door before moving open. It wouldn’t be opened for a long time.

That’s when you come in John, pushing boundaries and opening doors. If only you could see my mind palace. You would see that door, once decrepit and old, is now repaired, and the room behind is occupied. My best friend, and the one person that could reopen doors in my head that were shut. Now I have a stronger lifeline, someone to pull me out of the holes, you. I may have lost a source of understanding with my ‘brother dear’s’ departure but you, despite your dogged inability to comprehend my actions, accept that they are me.  
I wish I was able to portray this to you in some way, but whenever I approach the task I don’t know where to start. So instead, like I did with Mycroft, I say nothing. Yet I hope you realize your importance to me and although in the eyes of the public you are my companion, through my eyes you are nothing short of a best friend.  
I would have never expected to find a friend, let alone a best one, and honestly it wasn’t a crucial thing for me to gain one. However I have come to the conclusion, that on this occasion, I was wrong. Without your friendship I would be back to being alone, and although it may protect me from the outside world, it isolates me from everyone and I would never want to be isolated from you.  
What I am writing may go against all I believe about sentiment but as much as I do try to hide it, it seems a little futile to attempt to do so now. From you.  
John I had no idea of how to write this to you, but eventually I came to the conclusion to tell you the story of the day my brother left, when I became truly alone, a state that lasted for years. I did this to show you the contrast between my life now and the one before, and there is one thing I cannot deny although I cannot show it well, I wouldn’t change it for the world.  
Thank you John,  
SH


End file.
